The Battle of Ancients & Storms
by Narsik
Summary: POV perspective of Amatsumagatsuchi and White Fatalis fighting at the tower summit.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the monsters in this story.

© Capcom, All Rights Reserved

* * *

**The Battle of Ancients & Storms**

-Amatsu-

And the storm of power, surges on… The winds guide will guide me, in this pitch, black cloud. I

am The Dragon of Storms, Amatsumagatsuchi, fiery roars of thunder and lightning, streak and blast far

and wide, from my graceful storms, traveling among an unknown sky both grey and dim, a new territory for

my reigning might. Gusts of wind, torrents of rain, all shower and wake this ancient ground, pillars and

stone fields, all connect to what seems a large tower within the center, where as if, a God would remain.

With the power of storms, I head towards this tower, which slowly starts to pierce the heavens, and feel the

eyes of God bestow upon me…

* * *

-White Fatalis-

My seat, my throne, my holy ground, I lay my eyes upon the structure that worshipped me, the

ancient, the origin, a Fatalis, not of the dark, not from hell, but of the heavens, white and gleaming, the

eldest of them all. I am the original, the blood all elders, the blood of all wyverns and dragons, White

Fatalis, standing, and watching from above on my tower, my home, with my blood-red eyes. The clouds are

disturbed, as I sense an intruder, not hunters, but another dragon, one of my blood, I can sense it, it wants

this area to be its home. Not a Kushala, something else, I can sense its power, I know what it is, out of sight

still, but I gaze directly at it, waiting to show it the might of God.

* * *

-Amatsu-

Fear, I halt in the sky, floating with my aura of wind, hidden in the clouds, storm growing, a

sensation I've never felt before, the blood within me starts to tingle, I slowly move up towards the never

ending heavens, higher, to the point where I reach an area not even normal humans, but only a very strong

hunter can withstand. Facing away from the tower, I turn, and my eyes lay upon, a dragon I have not seen

before, one that I have never fought before. It's blood-red eyes, white scaled body, and large white wings…

this is not an ordinary dragon. With my storm at max strength, I roar with might! Threatening and taunt this

dragon, that seems to be the ruler of this realm.

* * *

-White Fatalis-

The Dragon of Storms, Amatsumagatsuchi, dares to challenge me for my of ancients? I snarl, and

let out a simple snarl as it roars at me, trying to provoke me. The storms of rain water down upon me,

cleansing my body, washing off the years upon years of dust that have gathered upon my ancient body,

giving me a white, glowing aura. The Amatsu starts attacking, it shoots 3 large amounts of water towards

me at incredible speed, though seem powerful, I fortify myself, and take all the hits and stand firmly

unscathed… water, will never harm my body, made of the hardest material, this world will ever come

across.

* * *

-Amatsu-

It hit, I know it hit, yet this dragon stands as if he were bathing?! I feel mocked, I feel, enraged, I

must not hold back for this fight, with power focused, I charge full speed at the dragon, aura of wind, storm

behind me, full speed ahead, cutting through the wind, planning to knock the dragon off its feet, and finish it

off with a high-powered blast of water! As I near, seconds, milliseconds, I stopped, w-what's going on?

Why have I stopped? This, sharp pain within my head… As I look up, with my eyes, my face just a few feet

from its chest, it has me by the claws…

* * *

-White Fatalis-

Underestimating me, like always, like every other dragon that dares try to throw me off my humble

home… My claws easily pierced its hide, which has the near the same toughness as that of the giant

floating ball of moss. With a slow, powerful swoosh, I toss the Amatsu to the side, its head bleeding, with

enraged eyes, it looks rather mad… The storm around it grows, building strength, this beast truly holds the

power of my ancient blood.

* * *

-Amatsu-

The pain… I've never felt so much pain, I'm so angry! I build up my aura and awaken my powers,

this dragon must fall, and it shall fall by the storm! I blast high pressured amounts of water at it, hoping to

scathe the beast in any way, but… It's not working either? Is it not weak to water? I dare not go near it

again. As I ready for another blast, this more powerful, I feel weak, I, I'm falling?! Feeling extreme pain,

one of my fins have come off, pulling myself together, I head straight up out of its sight, and charge, with all

my energy. I thought I'd never have to attack this dragon with this, but I am left no other choice…

* * *

-White Fatalis-

It doesn't realize, that I can summon and call lethal bolts of fatal lightning, I watch and gaze, as

It falls an rises in pain, the sight of its blood makes me hunger for its flesh. I watch it fly upwards, the eye

of the storm, opens in the reaches of the heavens above my tower. It's going to use its most powerful attack

it has, I know, because I can sense it. I ready myself, and charge up on power, not a lot, just enough to

finish it off, and put it out of its torment, my chest surges with energy, I look up, and see a vast stream of

high-powered water come towards me…

* * *

-Amatsu-

My power is great, nothing will survive this, blasting the tower with all my might, hoping to

destroy and decimate the dragon. I charge again, more powerful, more velocity, blast it! I feel the recoil, it

hit, it's working! All will fall before m-!? Moments before I even realize it, I've lost. It survived the attack,

but how? My mouth tingles, my whole body is in pain, as my mind fades, I catch a glimpse, one last look,

at the great white dragon. Fear, I feared this would happen, but how can I lose? My mind fades, slowly, as

I plummet from the sky, the lord of the storms, falling from heaven…

* * *

-White Fatalis-

I lick my mouth, drooling at the thought of a fresh meal, unscathed but saddened, the attack

destroyed a part of my humble pillar. The storm fades, and light shines down upon me, the water from the

its water blast, which reflected off my electrical ball of thunderous energy and pierced through it,

rained down like a gleaming rainbow. With a loud roar, I stretch out my white wings, and start to descend

down, to my kill, where I shall feast, as the ancestor of all dragons…


End file.
